


turn based strategy games (helltaker scraps)

by doglesbian



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Painplay, Trans Female Character, bratty bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: short, cutesy horny ideas I had about the helltaker ladies, cringe compiled for your convenience
Relationships: Malina/Reader, Pandemonica/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. malina/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> battledance is a joke on wargroove which i played for an hour and forgot about

You hear a groan echo across the house, one loud enough that you know it's not demon business to quietly ignore and something you should consider checking in on. You enter the living room to see Malina on the couch playing  _ Battledance, _ and based on the things on screen and her irritated face you can tell that it isn't going well at all. You sigh with a smile before you approach.

"Hey, do you want some help?"

She grumbles to herself for a bit before she responds with a tired "...yeah."

You kneel down in front of her, careful not to block her view, gently shifting her pants off, smiling at the sight of Malina's already hard hen.

She was embarrassed at first when you found out she gets worked up playing these games, but once she realized you were willing to suck her off while she plays she seemingly forgot to be ashamed.

You start to kiss up her thighs gently, hoping to work her up even more. You work your way up to her hen, nuzzling it, licking it carefully, kissing the tip, an-

When she grabs your hair and shoves your head down onto her, you think to yourself  _ maybe teasing was a bad idea.  _ You're used to this though. You take a second to recover, fix your breathing, before you work your tongue around. It's a little hard to work with your head held still, but as you start to work her grip loosens. You relish a little in hearing her try to quiet herself.

You hear a lot of noises behind you, some affirming, some not so much, and you can feel it reflected when her grip tightens at times. Her grip gets strongest when you feel her twitch in your mouth, and as much as you want to ready yourself for the incoming orgasm it’s hard when her response to climax is to grip harder and start forcefully facefucking you. It all slides into your mouth and down your throat, tasting oddly of raspberries as always.

You expect this to be her cue to let you free, but she holds you in place and uses your mouth as a way to ride her orgasm down. For several minutes. You at least enjoy the gentle scratches on your scalp you get in the meantime.

Once you clean up you climb onto the couch next to her, leaning onto her side. You know better than to offer advice by now but you still get a kick out of watching and getting to be close to her.

“Hey. Thanks. That cleared my head some.” Malina’s the sour demon, of course, but there’s still a little sweet with it all, if you play the right way.  



	2. pandemonica/reader

Pandemonica has this way of making your heart beat faster than it ever has. In fairness, chains holding you down and a knife to your neck probably warrants it, but with her, there isn't just fear fueling the heavy thump-thump-thumping banging in your chest. There's the excitement, too; the rush of knowing Pandemonica is here and she wants to play with you! The mixture of feelings, excitement, fear, pleasure, pain, makes your head spin in a nice, incredibly dizzying way.

Her sadism doesn’t stop at pain. Toying with the way you react to her is a favorite pastime of hers. Every time what should be a yelp comes out as a moan, every time you show that this is getting to you, she takes it as a sign that she isn't punishing you enough, that you need more, and more, harder and more intense as she works her way around you and makes sure to apply her special treatment to every spot she can. She does know that very little could stop you from enjoying this. It's just an excuse to tease you.

As such, you get sent deeper and deeper into this dizzying headspace, running your mind thin until all you have left is instinct, and even then you lose that, succumbing to nothing but feeling that painful pleasure, riding the waves of all the emotion and sensation, seemingly endlessly…

When you come up from blacking out, you notice you're covered in delicately applied bandages and in a soft bed, tucked and laid comfortably. Pandemonica is still there, and she notices you wake up.

"Don't think this means I care about you or anything. I just don't want my favorite toy to break." She says the last part with a smarmy grin, like she has you pinned.

You smirk back, knowing she's just being a brat, ready to tease her. "Aww, I'm your favorite? That's so sweet…"

Her smile turns to an angry frown as she steps forward and pinches your cheek hard, shaking you a bit. "I liked you better when you couldn't talk. Don't make me do it again."

You put on an innocent grin as she shoves a straw of something into your mouth, storming out to leave you to rest. 


End file.
